Secrets
by PeacesignPhsyco
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel meet local residents who are working at the Mystery Shack, they seem like normal kids. But when both Pines twins begin to find out more than they should've known, they begin to wonder: Who are Dani and Kaid Cypress?
1. Introduction

[Is it on? That doesn't answer my question! Okay, thank you…]  
My name is Danielle, or Dani Cypress. I'm 12 1/2 years old, and I currently live in the mysterious Gravity Falls, Oregon. I tend to be a bit nosy at times [Oh, stop laughing Dipper!], but honestly I'm nice and funny if you're nice to me [and if not, you're going to end up like Dipper if he doesn't stop giggling. You too Mabel!]. My twin brother, whom I also wish would shut his trap, is Kaiden, but everyone calls him Kaid. I'm sorry we had to record this, because it's kind of a long story, and I'm a bit of an over explainer so if I wrote this, it would take at least a million pages. The two terrible laughing twins with me are Mabel and Dipper Pines. We're currently in their Great Uncle Stan's attic, and we're lucky to even be in this beat up tourist trap.  
Now, I know what you're thinking right now. What the heck is this little girl telling me?! I know it sounds crazy, but there is a small explanation. Gravity Falls is… unique? Bad answer, um,… Gravity Falls has monsters, ghouls, and other freaks and creeps, literally. Not joking. Won't believe me? Then listen to my story…


	2. Dani's POV: Work on Vacation

Chapter 1: Dani

I looked out of the backseat window of the car. My mother was forcing Kaid and I to get a part-time job at a local tourist trap, The Mystery Shack. We had tried to explain to her that 12 year olds didn't get jobs, that they just stay home and play video games until they're older, but she wouldn't listen.

She looked in the mirror and saw me gazing out of the window. "Don't worry honey, I heard that there are 2 kids that live there that are your age. They're Stan's relatives!" she said happily, failing at trying to cheer me up.

"No doubt they're both girly girls who don't even know how to use a game controller," I muttered. My mom simply sighed and gave up on her attempts.

"Oh, cheer up." whispered my brother. "It's only for the rest of summer!"

"Geez, that makes me feel so much better. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

We pulled up in the parking lot, the gravel crunching beneath the tires. Kaid and I hopped out of our car and walked into the nearly empty gift shop, a few tourists wandering around. We both did a 360 of the place, mainly out of habit. I immediately saw the bobble heads and walked over to play with them. Hey, as far as anyone knew, I was just another tourist, right? Whenever I got bored, I'd simply turn myself in and get to work.

I began to play with them, so engrossed in it that I didn't notice the girl across from me, also playing around. It wasn't until the other girl laughed at the same time I did, did I look up and notice her. The girl did the same, and immediately yelled, "Makeover buddy!" and ran around to hug me.

"Ooooh, we can be best friends and do makeovers and hang out and talk about boys and do makeovers!" she squealed.

"Uh, right… But before any of that, wouldn't I have to know your name?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word 'name'.

"Oh-right! I'm Mabel! What's your name, friend?" Mabel said more happily than humanly possible.

"Danielle, but I'd rather you call me Dani." Normally, I would've said this with a threat, like, "but call me that, and you're in for a world of pain," but Mabel's optimism was contagious - you couldn't even speak without smiling.

"Okay! Can we talk about boys now?"

I laughed. "Sure, why not?" We both scanned the room, and at the same time, said, "Who's that cute boy?!" pointing to two different boys. We both looked at which boy the other was pointing at, and my jaw dropped. My new friend was pointing at my brother.

"That would be my brother," we both said at the same time. I immediately did a double take on my cute boy. He had brown hair, a sunburned nose, a blue and white cap with a pine tree, a navy blue vest over an red-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, and black shoes with socks. He was leaning back his chair so far that it could fall over any second now. In his hands was a dusty old book. Now that I looked, he and Mabel did look alike. I hoped he wasn't a couple years older than was, I hated it when my crushes were out of my league…

"What's his name? How old is he? I need information girl!" I cried, shaking her by her shoulders.

"I'll give my info when you give yours." Mabel said, pointing to Kaid.

"His name is Kaiden Martin Cypress, also known as Kaid. He's my twin brother, older by 5 minutes. He is 12 years old, loves busting me when I'm doing something bad, and loves water activities." I said quickly, so I could learn about Mabel's brother. "Now make like grape juice and spill!"

Mabel smiled and informed me about her brother. "His name is Dipper Pines. He's my 12-year-old twin brother, younger than me by 5 minutes. He likes the mystery show, 'Duck-tective', solving mysteries in real life, and he sneezes like an adorable little kitten!" At those last words, Dipper immediately fell out of his chair and rushed over to us.

"Mabel, what have you been telling this girl about me?"

"Just everything about you!"

"What?"

"Don't worry, Kitty boy," I snickered. "She's just telling me the basic stuff, nothing extremely personal."

I guess Kaid noticed that I was talking to these kids, because then he butted in and began to rat me out in front of my new friends.

"Dani, what are you doing? You know how I feel about you talking to strangers, and you're supposed to be working."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kaid. "Okay, one, these are our new friends, which I was generous enough to make for you, since you're a stick in the mud. And two, it kind of hard to work when you don't know what to do."

The look on his face was priceless. I literally had to bite my lip not to laugh.

Finally he mumbled, "Geez. Harsh."

"But totally worth it."

"May I ask why you just insulted this boy?" asked Dipper.

"This boy is twin brother, Kaid." I explained. "He's just overprotective because he takes the place of my dad while he's… somewhere else."

"Where's your dad?" asked Mabel.

"Let's just say he's overseas," Kaid said.

"You mean…you don't know where your dad is?" said Dipper.

"Well, he could be anywhere. Our dad has a pretty big job, so he gets to travel a lot." Kaid admits.

"But when we do get to see him, it's mainly over in New York, where we've been living the past year or so," I add. "We were born here though, and that's why we came back for the summer."

"Oh, cool, you're here for the summer too?" asked Dipper.

"Yep, but we have to work to pay the extra bills of staying with our mom, so we have to work here."

"So you guys are the new employees? I think I heard Grunkle Stan saying something about that this morning-"

" 'Grunkle?' " Kaid asked.

"He's our Great Uncle. 'Grunkle' just saves breath."

I smiled. " I'll be sure to remember that name the next time I want to bug him."

Just then Stan walked up. "Did I hear someone say my name?"

"Er- we're the new employees." Kaid said to the old man.

"Well, you're all off today. I've got some business to take care of, Wendy and Soos aren't here, and I don't think I'm leaving you two in charge for a while, after last week's incident," Stan said, pointing at Dipper and Mabel.

"What happened last week?" I asked.

"We broke some merchandise, but I'm telling you Grunkle Stan, it was some gnomes looking for revenge!" Dipper said.

"Likely story. I'm still not leaving you in charge."

Dipper muttered something inaudible as Stan left.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!"

Everyone just looked at me.

"What? Did I not just say that I'd use that name the next time I want to bug him?"

"Again: I'd fire you all if I could," Stan muttered, and finally left.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Kaid finally said, "Well that happened." We all laughed.

"Oh, Dipper, I forgot to tell you, Dani has a-" Mabel started, but I quickly stopped her by shoving my hand in front of her mouth and said, "-big interest in solving mysteries! Just… thought you should know." Then I felt something slimy and wet rub the hand covering Mabel's mouth. "EW!" I shouted, jerking my hand back toward me and rubbing it on my shirt. "Did you just lick me?!"

"I didn't get to warn you," said Dipper, "She'll do that."

Kaid was laughing, saying, "Now you know how I feel when you do that to me!"

I just glared at Kaid.

"…No comment."

"C'mon, let's go up to my room!" Mabel shouted randomly, taking me by the wrist and half-leading, half-dragging me to her room. When we were finally up there, I rubbed my now red wrist.

"Good heavens, girl, you could've just led me to your room instead of yanking my arm off! And one more thing- Is that a pig?" I asked, staring at a pudgy pig on Mabel's bed.

"Yep! This is Waddles! Isn't he just adorable?!" squealed Mabel. I just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

We'd played with it for a while, when I noticed Dipper and Kaid standing in the doorway, watching us.

"What're you looking at?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right now? You actually acting like a girl for once," Kaid said. I rolled my eyes, and then remembered something from earlier.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with that dusty old book you were reading earlier?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! It's, uh, nothing," he lied, very unconvincingly.

"Right, whatever," I said. But my curiosity was peaked. For the rest of the time we hung out, I tried to weasel information out of him, each try failing.

Before I knew it, it was time to go. As Kaid and I walked home, we thought about our day. We'd mostly talked up in their room and played with Waddles. Well, Mabel and I did anyway. Dipper and Kaid just talked about mysteries and conspiracies. Both boys were pretty similar, except Dipper was a bit more wimpy. [Ow! What? You and I both know it's true!] Sorry. Dipper just hit me. Now let me rephrase that. Both boys were similar, Kaid having a bit more muscle. [There. Rephrased it. Happy?] Anyways, he and Dipper became good friends. I remembered what Mabel had said about Kaid being (blech) cute. I decided to help my friend out.

"Do you like Mabel?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I should hope so. We are friends with her, right?" he said.

"No, not like that, dingus! Like, boyfriend/girlfriend!"

"Wh-what?! No!" he exclaimed, flustered.

"Yeah…You totally like her."

"So? What if I do?"

"Then you might have an epic summer romance!" I squealed.

"You've been talking about that ever since we got here, about you wanting a werewolf boyfriend!"

"Well, I found someone else who's not a werewolf, so ha!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Uh oh. I didn't mean to go that far. "Uh, that is none of you're beeswax!"

Kaid just raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well about Mabel anyway, it's not like I lay awake at night, thinking about her."

...

I drowsily opened my eyes, looking at the digital clock on my nightstand. 11:58. My eyes wandered over to Kaid's bed on the other side of the room. He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I smiled to myself. I knew he was thinking about Mabel. I thought about telling her tomorrow. Wait. Would I want Mabel telling Dipper about my crush? I sighed, knowing that I'd just have to let them figure it out on their own. I turned over and went back to sleep, eager for tomorrow.

**PSP: Oh, god, I didn't expect it to be this long… Ah well! More story for you guys! Oh, BTW, I'm normally good at grammar and spelling, but if I made any mistakes, please let me know about that.**

**Dani: I thought we were supposed to have some Kane Chronicles in this story!**

**PSP: Don't worry, it'll come soon. Maybe the next chapter, or the chapter after that. There'll also be some Percy Jackson in this story too! Well, I think that's all I have to say.**  
**Remember, let your imagination free -**

**Dani: - and remember -**

**Both: *singing* - summer belongs to you!**


	3. Kaid's POV: In Which I Finally Update

PSP: 8sitting at computer, scrolling through tumblr*

PSP: *gently sips hot cocoa*

PSP: *suddenly remembers fanfictions after a few months of forgetting about them*

PSP: *spits hot cocoa everywhere* OH SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE MY FANFICS- SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! *begins to curse as she scrolls through her old profile page* OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP

PSP: *aggressively updates Gravity Falls story* FUDGE, FUDGE IT ALL!

PSP: Oh my freaking God, guys! I'm so sorry I just left like that! I've sorta lost my grip of Fanfiction ever since an incident a few months ago involving my mother and this site, so I might've been afraid to upload a chapter in a while then completely forgot and I am so _so SO __**SO **__**SORRY!**_ I feel like an idiot, and a jerk! I'll try my best from now on, but I'm afraid I cannot promise anything...

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anyone except Dani and Kaid._

Kaid's POV

The next morning, we were silently walking to the Mystery Shack when Dani spoke up.

"It's really nice here," she said absent-mindedly, looking at the ground.

"Uh… Yeah." I gave her a look.

"And well, I was thinking…"

_This ought to be good,_ I thought. "Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well… What- what if we stayed instead of going back?" she asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I stopped walking and sighed. "Dani, you know we can't do that. People need us."

"We don't have to stay here forever, we can go over there when someone needs us!" she exclaimed, stopping beside me.

"That still wouldn't work out! We need to practice our magic and train at Camp!"

"We can practice what we know-"

"No Dani! We're not staying." She opened her mouth to say more but I cut her off. "That's my final say on it."

She looked at me angrily. "Come on Kaid! I mean, we finally have friends that treat us like we're normal! We have a job that pays, and there isn't a known demigod or magician for miles! We even have Mom here! I know for a fact that she'd want us to stay!"

"But what about Percy? What about Carter and Sadie? What about Grover, Annabeth, Cleo, and Felix?"

"We could visit them!"

I shook my head. "Fine, whatever, do what you want, but I'm going back, with or without you." I ran ahead, not really listening to my sister's cries for me to slow down. Dani had to learn that people needed us, and that she can't just do what we want.

Wow, I thought as my Dani's yells grew louder, She really doesn't want me to- "GAH! OUCH!" I cried as I stubbed my toe on a rock and stumbled forward, landing on my face. I began to mutter a few choice Egyptian curses as I stood up and dusted myself off, but I was cut off by a low grinding noise.

By now Dani had caught up to me, but she had yet to learn that her scolding was bouncing off of me like a rubber ball. "KAID! Y'know, instead of running off to some random place, you might wanna go somewhere I know so when people get worried, I could actually find you. And another thing- WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M ACTUALLY ABLE TO RAT _YOU_ OUT FOR ONCE?" She followed my gaze, wondering what could be more important than her chance to turn the tables. Her jaw dropped at what I'd discovered in the hidden compartment in the tree.

We were at the Mystery Shack in a matter of seconds. Dani was slightly faster than me and burst through the door, yelling for Dipper and Mabel. Little did she know, they were already in the shop, waiting for us to show up.

"Mabel… Dipper… book…_ amazing!"_ she panted, waving her arms frantically while I leaned against the door frame trying to catch my breath.

"Dani? What's wrong? Was it a werewolf? Was it a vampire? It was a vampire, wasn't it?!" cried Mabel. Dani shook her head even more frantically than her arms and pointed at me, motioning for me to unzip my jacket and pull our 'surprise' out, which I happily did with a goofy grin on my face.

I set it on the cashier's counter for it to be displayed for my friends. The old, worn leather book had a golden six fingered hand on the cover, proudly sporting a black one on its palm. I looked up to see their reactions. Mabel looked excited and Dipper… Dipper looked scared out of his mind.

"Isn't it just so cool and awesome and I looked through it and it has spells and magic and oh my gods I love this thing-" I said quickly, not pausing to catch a breath. Finally, Dani calmed me down and I slid it over to them. "Check it out!"

"Uh… real cool!" Dipper said awkwardly. "Seriously, I've never read most of this stuff before. It's pretty awesome."

"We should go exploring for this stuff!" Dani cried, getting another one of her bright ideas. I winced.

"I really don't think that's the best idea-!" I began, but was interrupted by my sister.

"No, just think about it Kaid! We could go on an awesome adventure and everything!" she squealed. "Maybe we could even find a cute werewolf or vampire boy!" I rolled my eyes.

"You really have a one-track mind, don't you?" I sighed. "Fine. We'll go. But only if Dipper and Mabel promise that they won't get involved if we meet one of our... _friends._" I whispered to her, being sure our friends didn't overhear. Now it was Dani's turn to roll her eyes.

"Please! I doubt we'll find any out here. There isn't any around for miles!" she snapped, now getting louder. "We're totally safe!"

"You know how the woods... _aren't normal!_" I hissed as Dipper and Mabel now grew curious.

"You know?" Dipper asked quietly, fingering something inside his vest. I stood straight, fingering my collar.

"Know? Know what? We don't know anything, I mean, we're just kids!" I laughed nervously. Dani shoved me and continued to lie for us.

"What he meant was, the woods are just dark and spookier than other woods. They just aren't normal, and Kaid is just scared."

"What?! I am not!"

"Um-hum." she muttered. "Sure you aren't. Let's go!" Before I could protest any more, she was out the door. I grumbled a few Greek curses under my breath and followed.

Something told me this was going to be a long day.


End file.
